Komandan Tanpa Balik Kanan
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika pasukan ANBU diwajibkan melakukan apel upacara bendera? Dan apa yang terjadi jika Kakashi ditunjuk sebagai komandan upacara?


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: **EYD parah, minim dialog, ga ada unsur Jepang2an, bisa bikin pusing, sakit mata, dan segala kekurangan lainnya. Ga suka injek tombol back.

**Summary: **Bagaimana jadinya jika pasukan ANBU diwajibkan melakukan apel upacara bendera setiap Senin pagi? Dan apa yang terjadi jika Kakashi ditunjuk sebagai komandan upacara?

.

.

Hokage ketiga mengeluarkan peraturan baru, bahwa pasukan elit Konoha yaitu ANBU wajib melakukan apel upacara bendera setiap Senin pagi.

Pro-kontra sudah pasti ada, tapi, tidak ada yang berani membantah dan melawan secara terang-terangan.

Jadilah Senin pagi itu adalah pagi pertama bagi pasukan ANBU melakukan apel upacara bendera. Hatake Kakashi sang kapten ANBU bertindak sebagai komandan upacara. Dengan Hokage ketiga bertindak sebagai inspektur upacara. Dan yang bertugas sebagai pembaca protokol adalah Yugao.

"KEPADA INSPEKTUR UPACARA, HORMAAATTT, GRAK!" Perintah Kakashi tanpa aba-aba sebelumnya. Mungkin terlalu gugup karena baru pertama kali.

Kontan saja semua pasukan gelagapan. Sebab, biasanya upacara bendera itu selalu diawali aba-aba atau protokol. Misalnya, didahului dengan suara, "Penghormatan kepada inspektur upacara, dipimpin oleh komandan upacara."

Tapi, Kakashi sang komandan upacara bener-bener cerdas. Tanpa aba-aba sebelumnya, sudah bertindak sendiri.

"Mandiri nih yeee," kata pasukan ANBU yang berada di barisan paling belakang.

Bukan hanya itu kesalahan yang dilakukan Kakashi. Ketika kapten ANBU ini melakukan laporan kepada inspektur upacara, ia tidak kembali ke tempat semula. Ia berdiri penuh percaya diri membelakangi tiang bendera, padahal sebentar lagi bendera akan dikibarkan. Yang bertugas mengibarkan bendera adalah Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Hyuuga Neji.

Yugao kelimpungan. Sebab, Kakashi tidak kembali ke tempat semula. Karena ditunggu tidak balik-balik, Yugao langsung meneruskan upacara.

"Pengibaran bendera Konoha, disusul penghormatan kepada Sang Saka, dipimpin oleh komandan upacara."

"KEPADA SANG SAKA, HORMAAATTT, GRAK!" Kakashi langsung berteriak lantang.

Semua langsung mengambil sikap hormat kepada bendera Konoha, yang author sendiri tidak tahu kombinasi warnanya seperti apa.

Tapi, Kakashi tidak bisa melihat, karena dalam posisi membelakangi bendera. Kakashi kelihatan bingung. Mau balik kanan sudah hormat. Tidak balik kanan, dianggap tidak menghormati bendera tanah air sendiri.

Akhirnya, apa yang dilakukan Kakashi tetap dalam sikap hormat dan menengokkan kepalanya sampai meliuk-liuk supaya bisa melihat bendera Konoha.

Kontan saja, apel pertama itu kacau. Semua yang mengikuti apel pertama itu terbahak-bahak. Tidak perlu diceritakan bagaimana kondisi nista para pasukan ANBU yang sedang guling-guling sambil tertawa, karena sungguh, benar-benar tidak nyaman buat dibicarakan. Bayangkan jika kita tertawa terbahak-bahak tapi masih memakai topeng.

Begitu Hokage ketiga memberi sambutan, ia memberikan nilai seratus kepada kapten ANBU ini.

"Bagus, ini namanya tanggung jawab. Kesalahannya dipikul sendiri," kata sang Hokage ketiga.

Usai upacara bendera, Kakashi langsung pergi. Dan selama dua bulan kemudian, dirinya tak pernah terlihat berkeliaran di desa Konoha. Usut punya usut, dia minta misi terus menerus pada Hokage, masih terlalu malu dengan kejadian waktu apel pagi yang lalu.

.

.

END

Ternyata saya tidak bisa mengabaikan motivasi dari teman-teman saya. Ya muncul lagi.

Joe, nih yang kamu minta. Bikin akun dulu kalo mau ripiu. Tapi lewat email juga gapapa. Dan berhenti neror saya, atau saya akan berbuat sesuatu hingga akun fecebook kamu entar kena spam!

Waktu itu lagi mau memperpanjang STNKB, datang kepagian dan masih apel. Jadi ngebayangin gimana kalo ada kesalahan yang sangat konyol terjadi. Yah, saya emang aneh.

Fans Kakashi jangan marah ya, orang2an sawah saya nistain.

Lagi coba-coba bikin humor, maaf kalo terlalu gaje. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca.


End file.
